1. Field of the invention
The invention concerns apparatus for simulating pathological and other respiratory conditions for teaching respiratory auscultation semiology to medical personnel.
2. Description of the prior art
Simulation devices for teaching medical personnel are known, especially devices for teaching anaesthesia and devices for teaching circulatory auscultation semiology. These devices are usually complex, heavy, bulky and therefore difficult to transport and costly. Also, there is no simple way of adapting them to collective use.